


Two Christmasses

by Immicolia



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Chatlogs, M/M, Shinichi coming off as a giant stalker, cybersex that never really gets started, snarkflirting, when is there not chatlogs with these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immicolia/pseuds/Immicolia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of vignettes involving the first Christmas after Tsukumoya initially gets in contact with Izaya, and the first Christmas where they admit to being something that could almost be considered together. Written for the DRRR Gift Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Christmasses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveinducing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinducing/gifts).



_**First Christmas** _

 

[Hello, hello! And Merry Christmas. Are you planning on having a nice evening with your sweetheart, Orihara?]

Izaya can't quite stop the scowl that creases his brow at the email currently sitting in his inbox. No subject, just one line of text, and from the same sender who'd given him that scathing critique of the game he'd put together on a whim.

A game that Izaya is still uncertain as to how this person even managed to get a copy of given that he only gave one to Shinra who swore up and down that he simply tried it once and then stored it away without showing anyone else.

But how his newfound stalker found him is far less important to Izaya than trying to ferret out their identity. Whoever Tsukumoya Shinichi might be they have left no evident trail online. Almost as if they formed out of nothing for the sole purpose of bothering Izaya and no matter how many times he might block the address these messages are coming from, this nuisance always seems to get around it somehow.

Izaya could almost respect the skill involved if he didn't find it so painfully annoying.

<That's really none of your business, now is it? How many times to I need to block you before you get the hint?>

It takes less than a minute after hitting send for a response to come. Something else that Izaya finds odd. No matter what time of day Izaya responds, Tsukumoya always seems to answer back almost instantly.

[What does it matter? You've stopped blocking me so it seems that my perseverance has paid off. Now, are you getting all defensive because you don't want to admit that no one likes you well enough to want to spend time with you?]

<You're so ~creepy~. And how do you even respond so quickly? Are you ever away from your computer?>

[That's not an answer.]

<It's not like you're answering any of my questions either.>

There's no response for a bit over a minute, just long enough for Izaya to think that maybe Tsukumoya has gotten bored and moved on when his email program plinks at him once more.

[This email address is something that I monitor at all hours, that's how I get back to you so quickly. I work with computers and it's mostly freelance so I make my own hours. Think its creepy all you'd like but it's really simple coincidence that your replies coincide with when I happen to be around.]

I have a hard time believing that, but if it's the story you want to sell I'll go along with it for now.>

[That's it? I answered you, Orihara. Can't you repay the favour and satisfy my curiosity?]

Hmph. The question I should have asked is: why are you so interested in my personal life.>

[Because you're a very curious person. So fixated on people and their reactions, but at the same time holding yourself so distant. And in a way that is far more extreme than just standard teenage moodiness. It interests me. Everything in this city interests me but especially the oddities. The ones that move and shape things.]

<And this is why I say you're creepy.>

[No creepier than you. I've done nothing to you that you haven't done to someone else. Maybe that's what bothers you the most about it. Can you not stand having your own actions reflected back at you?]

<This is getting boring and circular. Find someone else ~interesting~ to bother for a while. I'm not responding anymore.>

[Ah, and here I thought I was doing something nice. Despite my opening question we both know you're alone tonight. I thought you could use the company.]

A sharp hiss of annoyance escapes through Izaya's teeth as he skims over Tsukumoya's reply. And despite the fact that he had said he wouldn't respond further. Despite the voice in the back of his head telling him what a terrible idea it is to rise to the bait, his fingers fly across the keys.

<I don't know how you think you know this and I don't really care. You're tiresome and annoying. Find someone else to bother, Tsukumoya. And never speak to me again.>

[And you're lonely and hate it when someone notices that fact. But fine. I'll leave you to wallow. Maybe some other time you'll be more in the mood to chat.]

Izaya barely glances over the message once before deleting it, hitting "block sender" for good measure.

Not that he thinks it will do any good. Tsukumoya has proven to be more than capable of getting around a simple email filter. But at the very least it makes him feel a bit better.

 

*** * * ***

 

_**This Christmas** _

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Alone on Christmas *again*, Orihara?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Not that I'm surprised but it's really quite sad.

 

Izaya can't quite help the expression of annoyance that crosses his face at the chat window that pops into view, smack in the centre of his screen. He'd been expecting it, of course. Tsukumoya is a creature of habit in many ways and ever since that first Christmas back when Izaya had been in high school they have been going through the same song and dance.

It's almost comforting in away, how absolutely predictable Tsukumoya's taunting him can be sometimes. Not that he'll ever admit it.

Although unlike that first Christmas, Izaya is far more capable of handling Tsukumoya. He knows where the notches in the other man's armor are, as well as the best way to guard his own. The verbal sparring has been growing fairer over the years, Izaya even capable of winning on occasion.

 

_Orihara Izaya_  
Is harassing me about this every year your idea of a tradition, Tsukumoya? Or do you really have nothing better to do with your time?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Hm. I suppose it's starting to seem that way.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Although it's not because I have nothing better to do. I like to think of my keeping you company like this is an act of kindness. A good deed if you will.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I don't need any sort of pity from you, Tsukumoya.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Really I think you might be projecting just a little bit.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Oh, here we go.

 

A small chuckle escapes Izaya's throat at Tsukumoya's obvious annoyance, not letting up now that he's found the right point to apply pressure to.

 

_Orihara Izaya_  
Who do *you* have to spend today with... other than me it seems?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Are you that sad and lonely and desperate for a sweetheart of your own that you come and bother me every year in a twisted sort of pretending.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Yes, Orihara. I'm so terribly "alone and desperate" that you're the person my fantasies immediately jump to.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I want so badly to be with you.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Really, who wouldn't fantasize about being tangled up with someone so manipulative and vicious.

_Orihara Izaya_  
You say that, and yet here you are.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I'm not the one seeking *you* out, not tonight. Not ever really, unless I need to know something.

_Orihara Izaya_  
You, on the other hand, will hunt me down for no reason other than to be a bother.

_Orihara Izaya_  
So which one of us is really the lonely one?

...

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Fine, think you're clever. I don't really care.

 

Izaya's smile is almost manic at the admission that eventually comes. These moments are rare, but that just makes them all the more exhilarating when they finally do happen.

 

_Orihara Izaya_  
Ha HA! Bull's-eye!

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
BUT! The fact of the matter is, even if I *am* alone tonight, and perhaps a little bit bored, so are you.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
So why not take the opportunity to annoy you?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Aw. So sad. But then trolls usually are the loneliest, most pathetic, people online.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Are we talking about me or you now?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Cute.

_Orihara Izaya_  
So are you here because you actually want to be my sweetheart, Tsukumoya. If only you'd let me know where you actually live. I could show up and give you a kiss~ ♥

_Orihara Izaya_  
Or maybe even more.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Although we could just have some fun in here as well. It's nothing we haven't done before, after all.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Maybe that's what you were hoping for.

 

Izaya idly taps a finger against the arm of his chair as he waits for a response, a slow smile curving his lips at the extended pause from Tsukumoya. And after waiting for what he assumes to be a fair amount of time (given Tsukumoya's odd ability to reply in an instant anything longer than thirty seconds is more than fair) Izaya's fingers once again fly across the keyboard. Still grinning wildly as he throws down a textual gauntlet.

 

_Orihara Izaya_  
Ah, do you want me to talk about sucking your dick, Tsukumoya? It's been a little while but you like it, don't you?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Your flirting is always so painfully clumsy, Orihara. If I could even call it that. It's really closer to outrageously lewd propositioning than anything.

_Orihara Izaya_  
You like it~

_Orihara Izaya_  
You *always* wind up playing along in the end.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Cooperating with your whims is usually the best way to get you to behave yourself, that's all.

_Orihara Izaya_  
But you searched *me* out today. Almost like you want that bad behaviour.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Do you like it when I'm naughty, Tsukumoya?

_Orihara Izaya_  
Maybe you could try and make me behave.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I think that would excite you too much.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You absolutely love it when I try to rein you in, don't you?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You hiss, and fuss, and complain but you want to be dominated.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
You crave it.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Would you like me to do that right now? It can be your present. I can tell you *all* about how much I want to hold you down and make you beg.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Force my dick down your throat until you choke on it.

_Orihara Izaya_  
There it is! You always act like you're above it, but given half the chance you just get absolutely *vulgar*.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Mmm. Just tell me where you really live, then you can actually hold me down and fuck my mouth until I gag.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Not a chance. You're the absolute last person I want knowing where I am.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
This is far, far, safer and just as much fun.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I'm not so sure about that. The fact that you find actually being able to touch each other equivalent to dirty talking like this is strange.

_Orihara Izaya_  
But then you're strange, so whatever. If you want to play around in here I'll go along with it.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Don't act like this puts you out somehow, you're the one who started it. Or was that just another clumsy attempt to rile me to the point of telling you where I live.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Because, really. By now you should know that never works.

_Orihara Izaya_  
Fine, fine! I don't care anymore. Let's just get on with it.

_Orihara Izaya_  
You said it was my present, right~

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Well now you sound like you almost don't want it.

 

Izaya can't help but roll his eyes at Tsukumoya's response. It always comes to this, with both of them trying their damnedest to act indifferent. Neither of them willing to make the first move on the off chance that it might be a show of weakness.

 

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Tell you what. Since your silence seems to indicate you're still being fussy and standoffish how about a proposition?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
As a mutual gift to one another let's drop any further pretenses for tonight.

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
How so?

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
We both stop dancing back and forth and admit exactly why I came here...

_Orihara Izaya_  
I knew it!

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
...AND that you're glad I'm here for this express purpose.

_Orihara Izaya_  
I always thought the dancing back and forth was half the fun.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Sometimes. But sometimes it's just as enjoyable to embrace what we have, isn't it?

_Orihara Izaya_  
I never knew you were so sentimental.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
Do you agree or not.

...

...

_Orihara Izaya_  
Tell me what you want to do to me.

...

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
I don't even know where to start.

_Tsukumoya Shinichi_  
But you start on your knees.

 

Izaya smiles and leans back in his chair. One hand lazily moving to his fly as Tsukumoya launches into a very... _detailed_ explanation of just what he wants to do. Certainly it's not near as exciting as it could be if Tsukumoya would just tell him where he lives. But there is still an enticing sort of illicitness to being limited this way.

And maybe someday he'll finally manage to lull Tsukumoya into a complacent enough state that the man will actually let some hint to his identity or location slip. Enough that Izaya will be able show up on his doorstep and follow through on all the things they talk about.

But for now this will have to do.


End file.
